


The unwilling babysitter

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Childhood Memories, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Sherlock tricks Mycroft into babysitting Rosamund.





	The unwilling babysitter

Mycroft woke up to his text alert. He had a very long and exhausting week. For once he was happy that it was Sunday, he could stay home, and sleep. He got back from the office a little after 5 in the morning. It was 8 now, why can't the world run itself for a few more hours? He grunted and checked his phone. It was from his brother.

'Mycroft I need your help! Hurry please!'

Mycroft immediately jumped out of bed. Sherlock must have some serious problem, if he wrote please.  
He was full of worries as he walked up the stairs to his brother's apartment.  
"You are late!" said Sherlock walking up and down with the crying baby.  
"Good morning to you too brother mine." Mycroft answered relieved, seeing that Sherlock isn't in any danger.  
"She won't stop it. John is working, Mrs. Hudson visiting her sister. I said I can do it, but she just won't stop crying. Help me!"  
Mycroft took Rosamund from Sherlock to check her. Other than a red face and a need for a diaper change she seemed all right.  
"She just needs a change Sherlock." he said giving her back to him. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
"Yes you can put the kettle one while I change her." he answered as he disappeared to Rosamund's room.   
Mycroft put the kettle on.  
"Mycroft! Do you know how these things work?"  
Mycroft grunted and went after his brother.   
"Give her to me! I don't know how they could leave her with you."  
"John uses some kind of cream, I'll bring it." and he left the room.  
"Sherlock!! Come back, it’s here!" no answer. Mycroft quickly changed Rosamund, and went to find his brother. There was a note in the kitchen table.

'Lestrade needs my help. Food is in the fridge.'

"Sherlock!" he yelled, and regretted it immediately, because Rosamund started to cry again.  
'Oh, brother mine, you are going to regret this.'  
Mycroft put Rosamund down and started to show her the toys, hoping one will get her attention. Finally, the one with colourful shapes, that can be turned, and pushed from side to side made her stop crying. Mycroft sat in the floor, watching her as she played and giggled. She reminded him of Sherlock when he was a baby. Always smiling, the never ending baby talks...   
He was brought back from his memories by the ringing of his phone. This time it was work, they needed him in the office. There was no one he knew that would look after the baby. So he packed all the necessities and took her with him.  
"Not a word!" he cut off his PA when he arrived with Rosamund carrying a pink bag. /That was the only one he could found./  
It was an insignificant matter, he didn't know why it made the others panic. They called him in for this? Why couldn't they wait till Monday? It was easily and quickly resolved. Rosamund was really well behaved. She continued to play, and blab, to the delight of Mycroft's PA.  
"Oh, Mr Holmes, she is so adorable!"  
"She is fully functioning. You can have her for today if you want to." Mycroft said hoping she will.  
"I'm sorry Sir but I have other plans for today. Good day to you!"  
"Well, Goodbye."  
They were back at the flat by lunchtime. There was still no sign of Sherlock. So he tried to feed her, but it was easier to avoid a war than to put food in her mouth. As a result both of them were covered with food. Mycroft cleaned up the mess, and tried to put her down to sleep, but she wouldn't stop crying.  
"Not again, please Rosamund. I know you tired we both are. Let’s sleep a little bit. Please, do it for me." he pleaded with her, but she wouldn't stop. Mycroft spent the next hour walking up and down, rocking her, telling her stories until she finally fell asleep. Mycroft tired to put her down to the bed, but as soon as he lowered her, she woke and started to scream again. So he resumed walking, and talking until she was sleeping again. He was tired, so he sat down to the sofa, Rosamund laying in his chest, tightly holding onto his ruined shirt, he too fall asleep.  
John came home first. He found Mycroft sitting on the sofa with Rosamund both of them sleeping. John stepped closer, and gently tried to take Rosie from his arms. Mycroft's hold tightened around her "Shhhh, Sherlock, go back to sleep, just a few more minutes, please." he mumbled. John couldn't help but smile, resisting the urge to take a photo he left to fetched a blanket for them.


End file.
